A Kunoichi's Ninja
by Nekolover3
Summary: My life has been one easy task after another. All I wanted in my life was a challenge! who knew the challenge i would be facing was love in the form of a Rioichi Cooper. But wait... isn't he a video game character? And why am I a red panda! RioichixOc


**I have returned! Like you lovely people requested!**

**And if you already guessed, RIOICHI COOPER IS NEXT!**

**And I got help for the creation of this character by a fellow reader-****foxchick1****!**

**Make sure to thank him/her!**

**I used a couple of their ideas and added some of my own for this character.**

**Well I hope you like it!**

**And make sure to vote for the next ancestor for me to wright! **

**Sir Galleth-2 votes**

**Young Salim al kupar-0 votes **

**Well let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER!**

* * *

(Third person P.O.V)

Two people faced each other in a ring surrounded by a huge audience. One being a buff 30 year old male with a cocky attitude. The other being a 27 year old girl with striking blood red hair and Jade green eyes that stared blankly at her appoint.**(A/N:I just wanna say know nothing about karate and couldn't find anything useful, so just work with me here!)**

"FIGHT!"

The buff male immediately charged at the female who didn't even move an inch from her spot. As the man moved closer with his fist raised to attack, the women stepped to the side when the fist was an inch from her face, grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over her shoulder and on to the ground making him dazed.

"This match is over! The winner of the Karate Tournament is Ms. Scarlet!" The referee told the audience, who in returned exploded into cheers!

The woman, Scarlet, smiled as the meddle was put around her neck.

After half an hour of congrats, Scarlet returned to her Japanese styled house.

She sighed as she placed her meddle with her other trophies for gymnastics, karate, and Ninjutsu tournaments.

Scarlet looked over them one more time before dressing in her battle suit **(think of Sango's demon slayer outfit from Inyuasha, look at google.) **and putting on a blue kimono over it. She then grabbed her Bo staff and went to the backyard to practice.

"Win after win, fight after fight. When will life give me a real challenge? I'm not getting any younger! I mean I maybe be a bit childish from playing all those sly cooper video games, and even having a small liking to Rioichi, doesn't mean I want it easy!"

Receiving nothing but silence from the night. Scarlet sighed once again and sat down on the grass.

"I wish something would happen."

Her trained ears then picked up the sound of something falling fast.

She snapped her head up to see a bright light descending towards her making her eyes widen in alarm.

"How-"

And everything went black.

* * *

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

'_Oh, my head' _I thought groaning while sitting up.

"What happened?" I asked no one in particular as I took in my surroundings.

I appeared to be in some wooded area with a lake and a dock not far from my right. It was still nighttime.

Feeling my throat burn slightly, I stood up and walked to the lake to get a drink.

What I saw in the reflection almost made me scream.

Looking back at me with my clothes, hair, and eyes was a female red panda.

'_Okay Scarlet, deep breaths and stay calm. Nothing good comes from panicking.' _I thought to myself as I took deep breaths.

Doing another quick look around I saw my bow staff of the ground and picked it up. Then noticing a trail leading from the dock.

"If there is a dock then there must be people not to far away."

Having my mind set, I began to run down the trail as fast as I could.

* * *

Not long after following the trail, I soon found a peaceful looking village.

Shops where lit with lanterns and all kinds of different animals in Japanese clothing were bustling around.

"HELP!"

Snapping my head in the direction of the scream, I ran to the area while people looked at me like I was mad.

When reaching an ally, the sight I was made me sick to my stomach.

Some wolf thugs were ganging up on a small fox boy.

The kid was crying and was in pretty bad shape.

Gritting my teeth in anger I grabbed my boa staff and knocked out the thug closes to me.

The sound of the unconscious body of their friend falling to the floor made them turn to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing wenc-!"

I shut him up by punching him in the face.

Let the battle began!

* * *

(Rioichi's P.O.V)

Ah, another night of stealing and practicing my ninja skills.

I was on my back to my sushi shop when I heard some kind of commotion in the alley near me and decided to investigate.

What I saw made my heart stop for a moment.

There fighting some thugs was a beautiful red panda with hair like the blazing fire and eyes of Jade.

I continued to stare at the lovely image until I saw one of the thugs getting up and making his way to women from behind with a dagger.

No!

* * *

(Third person)

As the wolf pulled out his dagger to stab the women, the thug was knocked down and out by a figure in dark blue holding a wooden curved staff.

Scarlet turned around quickly and saw the one and only Rioichi cooper behind her.

'_Oh_._ !' _Then man was handsome in the video game but in real life the man was gorgeous.

'_The video game did this ninja no justice.' _Scarlet thought with a blush as she watched the ninja thief kick butt.

After another 2 min, all the thugs were either gone or unconscious on the ground.

Scarlet then helped the young fox boy get together before seeing him leave for home after many thanks.

Rioichi was watching the two of them thinking how good the woman was with the child.

* * *

(Scarlet's P.O.V)

When the young fox left I gave my attention to Rioichi, who was standing there quietly and patiently.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I would like to thank you for helping me back there."

Rioichi just gave me a charming smile. "Think nothing of it. I only did what I thought was right."

I giggled slightly but bowed. "But either way thank you."

I heard him chuckle as I straightened myself.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" He asked as we began walking in a random direction.

"Oh, my name is Scarlet and yours would be…."

"My name is Rioichi Cooper, Scarlet-san."

"As in the famous clan of thieves, cooper?" I asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hai."

"Well then its even a bigger honor to meet you."

He gave me a sly smile before saying. "I believe the honor is all mine, Scarlet-san."

I felt my face redden before noticing we were in front of his sushi shop.

"Well I believe this is where we must part, Rioichi-san. Goodnight." I said feeling slightly upset that are meeting had to end.

"I see. But Scarlet-san, I have not seen your face in these parts before. Do you have a place to stay?" Rioichi asked making me freeze.

'_I completely forgot about that problem.' _I thought nervously.

"N-no, but I think I can find an inn to stay in while I'm here." I said while giving him a smile. He just gave me a doubtful stare.

"Scarlet-san, if it is a place to stay you need, then you are more than welcomed to stay with me. And if you like, with your skills, you could help me with thieving and around the shop."

I thought for a moment before giving him a smile.

"Rioichi-san, you have yourself a kunoichi thief."

* * *

**And that's, that.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and will review!**

**And you guys can ask the characters question!**

_**~Nekolover3 is OUT!~**_


End file.
